Encuentro
by sugarlawliet
Summary: CROSSOVER Yuki se encuentra con un curioso hombre,al cual no duda en seguir.Que creen que pasará? LEMMON! crossover entre yukixsoubi graviloveless. Reviews please! enjoy! dpendiendo de los reviews se viene la continuación


Bueno...este es un pequeño one-shot YAOI-CROSSOVER-LEMMON entre Yuki Eiri y Soubi Agatsuma (Loveless). Un poco sobre Soubi: Tiene una personalidad bastante parecida a la de Yuki, es de la serie "Loveless", y bueno, me pareció interesante verlos juntos. Espero que les guste mi humilde fic uu. Enjoy!

NOTA: Ritsuka es un niño de 12 años. Soubi debe cuidarlo. jeje... y, cómo en toda serie yaoi, Soubi está (bueno...no estoy cgura...) enamorado de Ritsuka...y creo que es recíproco. Busquen la serie, no se arrepentirán!

**Encuentro**

Soubi se encontraba afuera del colegio de Ritsuka, esperándolo. Encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en el suelo. Hizo anillos de humo: comenzaba a aburrirse...

Por la calle en donde estaba Soubi se acercaba un apuesto hombre. Alto, cabello rubio y ojos claros. Su nombre era Eiri, Yuki Eiri. Era la única hora del día en la que podía estar en paz. Shuichi estaba trabajando, por lo que había salido a dar un paseo. A lo lejos vió a un atractivo chico sentado en el suelo. Se preguntó quien sería, tenía un aire misteriosamente atrayente. Se apoyó en un árbol, para observarlo. Así no sería tan obvio...

Soubi sintió una mirada posarse sobre él. Quien demonios era ese hombre?. Su mirada lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Sería mejor que Ritsuka se apresurara, esa atractiva mirada estaba comenzando a ponerlo algo...mmm..."nervioso"...

Pasaron varios minutos, y Yuki segía observando detenidamente a Soubi, hasta que salió Ritsuka y se fueron. Desde las sombras, Yuki comenzó a seguirlos...

En el parque, la casa de Ritsuka, camino a la casa de Soubi, en todos lados, escondido, estaba Yuki. Bueno... no tan bien escondido, Soubi tardó un poco en enfrentarlo.

- estás siguiéndome?- dijo deteniéndose, mientras Yuki salía de su escondite. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, hasta darle la espalda a Soubi.

- y que si lo estoy haciendo? te molesta?- se volteó, lanzando unas de sus tan seductoras sonrisas. Soubi también sonrió.

- nadie ha dicho eso... podrías haberme dicho que vivías aquí cerca...por qué me sigues?- se puso a su lado, mientras Yuki se perdía en aquellos azules ojos...sus labios...tenía razones para seguirlo... Soubi se puso frente a él mirándolo intensamente.

- aún no has contestado mi pregunta...- dijo en un susurro

- no hay por qué hacerlo...- contestó también en un susurro, dando un paso adelante. Se posesionó sorpresivamente de sus labios. Sorpresiva y violentamente, así era él: siempre conseguía lo que quería...y él no sería la excepción. Soubi abrió su boca al instante, posesionándose a su vez de la lengua traviesa de Yuki. Un simple juego se convirtió lentamente en un beso rápido y apasionado...desesperado...

Yuki comenzó a alejarse lentamente, no queriendo romper con aquella posesión, pero una mano agarrando fuertemente los cabellos de su nuca le indicaba lo contrario. Unos seductores labios le sonrieron.

- _pensé que me costaría más traerte hasta acá...- _le susurró Soubi al oído a un sudado Yuki. Éste se encontraba bajo Soubi, con ambas manos aprisionadas por éste-_ pensé que sería más difícil posesionarme de tu cuerpo...-_

_- y quén a dicho que te has posesionado de mí...no te será fácil...extraño...-_Soubi lo hizo callar dándole un violento beso. Yuki no estaba dispuesto a dejarle todo a él... también él quería un poco de diversión, así que con un ágil movimiento dejó a Soubi bajo él, poniéndo una mano bajo su nuca, mientras su otra mano se metía lentamente bajo su pantalón. Soubi trató de abrir la camisa de Yuki, arrancando violentamente varios botones. Rápidamente las ropas fueron eliminadas. Al fin, piel contra piel, entregándose a una pasión desenfrenada. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en entregarse tan completamente a un simple desconocido...

Soubi besó, lamió y mordió sensualmente el cuello de Yuki, que se entretenía explorando con hábiles manos la entrepierna de Soubi, quien se sentó sobre Yuki. Éste último abrió la boca para hablar

- _sshhh...cállate_- le dijo Soubi mordiendo el labio inferior de Yuki.

- _ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre..._- reclamó éste

- _acaso importa?_- tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se acomodó más entre las piernas de Yuki, mientras éste mordía el cuello y acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su amante. Soubi comenzó a sentir cómo la hombría del escritor se endurecía progresivamente debido al roce. Yuki lamió dos de sus dedos, para preparar la entrada de su nuevo amante...

Soubi ahogó un profundo gemido, reproducido en su cara de dolor. Yuki había comenzado con pequeños, casi dulces movimientos, pero luego se convirtieron en feroces y apasionadas embestidas. Los gemidos de Soubi eran simplemente excitantes...

- _no...debería estar haciendo...esto...con un extraño..._-

- _pero...lo estás disfrutando...tanto cómo yo..._- Yuki besó todo el pecho del chico de ojos azules, mientras éste se aferraba fuertemente de las sábanas. El tibio líquido de Yuki llenó todo su ser, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente mirando a Yuki con ojos lujuriosos.

Después de llegar a su clímax, exhausto, se acostó al lado de Soubi, con la respiración agitada. Pasaron unos segundos y se puso de pie.

- no pensarás irte...

- no tengo nada más que hacer aquí...- tomó su camisa y se la puso, situándose al lado del armario que había junto a la puerta. Unos fuertes brazos lo azotaron contra el armario, quitando también su camisa, permitiendo que unos cálidos labios mordieran su cuello.

- aún no he acabado contigo...

- pues yo sí...-trató de zafarse de aquellos brazos, pero éstos lo acorralaron nuevamente, provocando que se hiciera daño con las manillas de las puertas

-_no vas a irte...tengo algunos trucos que probar contigo..._- lo llevó a la revuelta cama nuevamente, besando su cuerpo, empezando por sus piernas. Fué subiendo lentamente, deleitándose con los gemidos de Yuki. Dios, ese hombre si que sabía encontrar su punto, si que sabía cómo hacerlo gemir de verdadero placer...

Acarició su miembro con una mano, mientras se entretenía jugando con la lengua del escritor. Su mano desocupada se enlazó fuertemente con la de Yuki.

La cama desordenada albergó durante varias horas el calor de aquellas dos almas posesivas, aquellos dos cuerpos sedientos de pasión y lujuria desenfrenada. Soubi se posesionó de Yuki, rasguñándolo levemente en la espalda. Yuki enlazó sus piernas en los costados de Soubi, acercándo más su cuerpo, introduciendo aún más su miembro, excitándolo aún más...

El clímax no tardó en llegar. Las dos voces se unían en un sólo gemido: un grito mudo del placer concebido. Ambos chicos se separaron bruscamente, mirándose aún con ojos lujuriosos. Sin duda había sido una tarde maravillosa, pero que no se volvería a repetir. Ambos compusieron lentamente sus ropas, ignorándose por completo. Yuki salió sin dar mayor explicación, dejando un papel en el velador que decía: Yuki Eiri. Al lado había un nº de teléfono. Soubi sonrió ligeramente y encendió un cigarrillo.

Yuki caminó lentamente hasta salir de la calle donde estaba la casa de Soubi. Se metió una mano al bolsillo. En su interior había un papel. "Soubi Agatsuma". Al lado de ese nombre había un nº de teléfono. Así que ese era el nombre de su nuevo amante...

- Soubi...-susurró. Una pequeña nube de humo se desvanecía tras él, al igual que el fugaz encuentro de aquella tarde...

--Fin--

Les gustó? espero que sí . Fue un fic muy rápido, pero espero que haya quedado bien. Hace mucho tiempo que me imaginaba a esta parejita, yo creo que quedan muy bien. Y tú, que opinas?. Crees que tengo la razón? Crees que el fic es un asco? O crees que está bien? Estás de acuerdo, no lo dudes! deja tu review! Ja nee!

Atte.: MiKoUsHi


End file.
